


Don't Leave Me

by axdorkxable



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Jo had been electrocuted by the virus after Langer? And what if it was Zoë who was dating Jo and not Zane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Don't Leave Me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Don't Leave Me**.

Jo. Jo was in the infirmary. Jo was in the infirmary because she had been electrocuted by something. Jo was in the infirmary, possibly dying, and she wasn't there.

When she first heard Jo had been hurt, she didn't believe it. Jo never got hurt. She was like the indestructible machine. But when her dad confirmed the report, she broke down. The only thing on her mind was getting to Jo.

When she arrived, she slid to a halt. Jo looked dead; her skin was ghostly white, her face was sunken in. The only sure sign she was still alive was the rhythmic movement of her chest. And when Zoë walked up to the bed, her eyes opened.

"Zo?"

Zoë smiled and smoothed down Jo's hair, which was free from its usual ponytail. "Hey."

Jo grabbed Zoë's hand and gave it a squeezed. "You shouldn't be here."

Zoë chocked back a sob, tears already forming and falling down her cheeks. "Bullshit, Jo. And you know it."

Jo tugged on Zoë's hand. "Please."

"What?"

"I need you here," she pulled on Zoë's hand again.

Zoë bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Won't. Please."

Zoë nodded and eased into the small bed, curling herself around the older woman. When she was finally settled - lying nearly on top of Jo, her head resting on the older woman's chest - she spoke up. "Dad will be shocked when he finds us like this."

"As long as he doesn't kill me, I don't care," Jo shifted and placed a kiss on Zoë's head. "I love you."

Zoë snuggled deeper into Jo. "I love you too. I was so worried."

Jo let her hand run up and down Zoë's side, and she felt the young woman relax. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Hours later, when the cure was found and Jo was safe from any harm, the couple where curled together in Jo's bed. Their bodies where cooling down after a slow, passionate session of love making. Zoë was snuggled as close as she could against Jo, nearly on top of the woman. With every breath, she breathed in Jo's scent: sweat, rainfall, and gunpowder - something so uniquely Jo.

Jo ran a hand through Zoë's hair. "See, I'm not going anywhere."

Zoë growled and smacked her on the stomach. "Shut up. You almost died!"

"Marry me."

Zoë shot up and stared down at her girlfriend. "What?"

"Marry me," Jo repeated. She reached under her pillow with her free hand and brought out a small box. She flipped it open, revealing a beautiful gold ring engagement ring. "I was going to ask you tonight during the meteor shower…"

Zoë stared at the ring. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to get anything to come out. She could feel her eyes starting to water up, and she nodded shakily. "Yes," she whispered, which made her confidence grow. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Jo laughed and slipped the ring from the box onto Zoë's finger. She pulled Zoë into a kiss. "I love you."

Zoë grinned and hugged her girlfriend - no fiancée - tight. "Love you too."

There was a moment of silence as the women basked in the happiness, when Jo spoke up; "Shit."

"What?"

"Your dad is going to kill me."

Zoë giggled. "We'll worry about that in the morning."


End file.
